


We're Still Human, Alissa Scott.

by DerpTart



Series: We're Still Human [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alcohol, Apocalypse, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Magic, Major Original Character(s), Mild Language, Minor Original Character(s), POV Alissa Scott, POV Female Character, POV First Person, POV Original Character, Superpowers, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-09 23:19:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerpTart/pseuds/DerpTart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We explore the apocalypse through the eyes of Alissa Scott, a high school student at the time everything went to hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Still Human, Alissa Scott.

 

 

CHAPTER 1

March 23, 2123

* * *

 

It all began that fateful day in March. The day started just as any other day before it. The Sun rose over our little town of Wheaton; where the weather was usually either extremely hot or extremely cold, and everyone seemed to know everything about what happened in the town. The birds chirped and screeched out their songs of mating upon still-sleeping ears, well other than those few who actually wake up just as the Sun is rising.

My name is Alissa Scott. My twin brother’s name is Aidan Scott. Being twins, we share the same birthdays, age, living arrangements, schools, room, etc. Pretty much everything. Of course, that also includes the things that make us outcasts in our small town…pretty much the world actually.

We have these special abilities, you see. I can sort of use electricity, and hi-jack certain electronics. Aidan can, again with the sort of, use fire and heat things. It’s a problem if he loses his temper, but he’s gotten pretty good at controlling that at least. Anyway, I say sort of because we become really weak and tired out if we overdo it.

That isn’t the only side-effect, though. The abilities also scarred us, since our birth actually. Unfortunately, the scars aren’t somewhere that we can just hide them with clothing. My scar is on my right eye, and I’m blind in that eye because of it. It sort of looks like a lightning bolt, if you look closely enough at the iris. Aidan’s scar is also on his right eye, but his looks like a small freeze-frame of a flame. Sadly, he’s also blind in that eye.

To hide these scars from the curious looks and questions of the world, we keep our hair parted so that the bangs cover our right eye, and keep an eye patch on it just to be safe. You never know when some sudden gust of wind will fly up and sweep your hair up and out of your face.

Speaking of hair, did I mention that that is yet another thing that outcasts us from everyone? Our hair is white. I don’t mean really light blonde, I mean literally white. It grows really fast, too. On the day that everything went wrong, it was getting to where I was going to have to cut it.

I woke up that day like I did every other day that I had to go to school, horribly. I will say this now, I am not a morning person. I have never woken up before my brother. He is always the one to have to get me out of bed. Otherwise, I’d probably sleep in until noon.

I awoke to Aidan throwing something at me, I think it was either a pillow or one of my many animal plush toys that I seem to have hoarded in our room. I naturally grumbled and hid under my blankets, in defiance to waking up fully and facing the torturous days that occurred frequently at the high school we attended; the only high school in town I might add.

I climbed out of bed, making my way to the bathroom with my arms filled with the clothes I was going to wear. I brushed out my hair, which was down to the middle of my back when it was straightened out. However, my hair has a natural wave motion throughout it so this makes it appear a few inches shorter. I then changed into my clothes for the day, which consisted of a collared long-sleeve shirt and black jeans. I brushed my teeth, then placed my eye patch on over my right eye and repositioned my hair.

Within thirty minutes, I was jogging down the stairs of our aunt’s house. Our parents passed away when we were seven, due to a car accident. We were at least old enough to remember what our father had been teaching us about our abilities and how to act like we didn’t have them.

Upon entering the kitchen, I see my brother shoveling some food into his mouth. My eyes looked around, but my aunt and uncle were nowhere in sight as usual. We rarely ever saw them, actually. They didn’t seem to like us very much, whether it be our socially awkward personalities or the fact that we had these destructive abilities.

My eyes went to Aidan and briefly took in what he was wearing. It was the same outfit that I was wearing, as we usually do every day. Maybe it added to the ridicule we received at school, but we preferred to keep ourselves looking alike. Aidan’s hair was neatly combed over his right eye, and the rest naturally looked messy. I knew that his right eye also wore an eye patch, I didn’t need to actually see it to know that much.

I hastily grabbed a muffin, which seemed to be the breakfast of today. They were not homemade, but rather just bought at the store. At least our aunt cared enough to provide food. That was about as far as any affection from her went, though. Both she and our uncle saw us as freaks that they had to put up with. My brother and I got used to this, though. In a way, it made us be ready for the world to see us like this.

We walked out the front door, unaware that that would be the last time we saw the area we lived in how it was; clean, simple, quiet, and peaceful. Birds chirping away, an airplane going across the sky filled with passengers unaware of what would happen within the next twelve hours.

We entered the school building after about half an hour of walking. Students instantly inched closer to the walls, as though my brother and I had some unforeseen plague. In a way, they were right. We ignored them, though. This was their way of dealing with a difference; and given our abilities it was probably for the best that they kept some distance, at least.

My eyes instantly spotted Ryan Carter; the boy in school that all the girls fawned over, myself included. Although, he didn’t embrace this. In fact, it seemed that he avoided acknowledging their attention altogether. Sometimes he would wave to me, but this would cause an untold amount of glares to be sent my way.

Ryan’s hair was brunet in color, coordinating well with his brown eyes. His hair was just as messy if not messier than my brother’s, except Ryan’s hair stayed out of his face. His outfits were usually very simple, if only to avoid standing out any more than he already did. I can’t tell you just what he was wearing that day. It was most likely just a t-shirt and some jeans. I tried to avoid staring at him too much, as it usually caused some sort of retaliation by his horde of fangirls.

Today I allowed a very slight smile to rise to my face, but only a slight one. If I broke into a full-on grin, the other girls would likely track me down later and cause me some unwanted bruises; or worse.

My brother and I managed to get into our first class, which was English. The class in itself was boring, lots of reading and writing about things you really didn’t care for. That was high school for you, though.

We took our usual seats towards the front of the class. We chose these seats because then the teacher would be able to see us more, and more importantly the antics that our classmates would cause us if we sat in the back of the room.

There were already a few other students in the classroom, since the bell to go to class had only just rang as we entered. They didn’t stand out too much, so I couldn’t really tell you their names or anything about them.

Once everyone had entered the classroom, and the late bell had rung, the class began. It went along just fine; just as dull and boring as it had been the days before it. Before we knew it we were on our way to our second class of the day; keyboarding.

I was already done with the classwork, so it was really just a matter of showing up for me. For Aidan, though, he was trying to be patient with it. I was able to use my ability to just type on the computer screen without really typing; Of course, I threw in a few errors here and there to not look like some sort of prodigy or anything. That would be the least of my problems, though.

Ryan was in this class, and it made me thankful that seats were assigned to us. If he were to sit next to me, my fellow classmates would never let me hear the end of it; especially since it would have been out of his own choice. They would have said that I was blackmailing him, flirting with him, or some other form of negative communication in order to lure him into sitting near me.

Of course, this also meant my brother wasn’t seated near me. I couldn’t tap into his computer from this distance, not without negative side effects at least. So he was on his own. That day, the class started like it always did. I had nothing to do besides sit there and play computer games; usually simple flash games that were just to pass the time.

I knew something was wrong when my brother suddenly got up and ran out of the room with a hand under his nose. His face looked confused and almost fearful, which was not a common facial expression to cross his face. I leaned to the side and looked at his computer screen, but I didn’t see anything out of the ordinary. That is, until I noticed the drops of blood on his keyboard. I could feel myself pale as I looked at the crimson droplets.

My head suddenly started to sting with an acute migraine, and I could only reach up to grasp at my head in hopes of making it leave. Instead, a high-pitched ringing ensued; which only seemed to get louder and louder with each moment that passed. I could feel my breathing getting heavier and more labored with each second, and my skin becoming clammy with a cold sweat. My right eye was stinging behind the eye patch, like something had lit it on fire or poured corrosive acid on it.

What was happening? Was Aidan ok? Is this related to my abilities? These questions were barely legible at the time, as my mind was only focusing on the acute pain I was feeling. I managed to open an eye and, sure enough, blood was on my keyboard. Now the fear really began to settle in.

“Alissa, are you ok?”

I felt myself grow tense with hearing that voice. I knew the owner of the voice; Ryan. If this was in fact related to our abilities, everyone was in danger. “Oh god, I’m in a room with electronics,” was what I thought briefly before my world turned white.

I awoke to someone lightly shaking my shoulder, and saying something that I could only guess was my name. I could still hear that awful ringing, and I felt extremely weak. Sleep would be nice. The person shaking my shoulder continued to do so, seeming to become more urgent with my denial to wake up.

“- on fire.”

The word fire brought my attention to a full, and I finally opened my eyes somewhat to look at who was talking to me. The blurred image was Aidan, I knew it was. No one else had white hair like us. His hair looked a little singed, along with his clothing. His face looked fearful and concerned, and I could see relief fill it when he saw my eyes open. I looked around at the room and saw something that made my heart sink.

The computer screens had all exploded. Shards of computer pieces were everywhere, and the lights were all shattered as well. The desks had been thrown into a state of disarray, and I could see someone’s arm under one of them. I only prayed that it wasn’t Ryan.

Aidan was trying to pull me to my feet, I now noticed. My senses were fried. I felt sick. Not just sick from seeing what we had done, but physically sick as though I had suddenly been hit with a really bad cold. I staggered to my feet, barely able to maintain my balance. That was thrown off too, apparently.

Aidan made me let him support me as we made our way out of the building. I noticed that there was some blood on his hand, and on his shirt. I guessed that these were from earlier when he ran out. I wondered if I was in a similar state. I had to keep looking forward though. The thought of sleep sounded great, and if I didn’t pay enough attention I could probably fall over and be completely unconscious. Aidan would not be able to leave me, but he wouldn’t be able to carry me either.

I remember feeling heat all around us. I also remember hearing an explosion at some point, probably something in one of the chemistry labs. What was worse was the fact that I heard no screaming. No cries for help, no sobs of giving up, nothing. Complete silence; other than the sounds of our labored breathing and the flames burning at everything we once knew.

Before I knew it, we were outside. For the majority of the walk through the school, I was fading in and out of unconsciousness. I was focusing more upon the sounds around us, and the smell of the school burning to the ground. I wondered how many were dead. How many we had unintentionally killed. Was this always bound to happen? Had anyone known that we were just ticking time bombs waiting to detonate upon innocent lives?

I felt so weak, but Aidan seemed fine. I didn’t understand why I was left like this and he wasn’t. I didn’t understand why this had happened. I was scared, and tired. I wished none of this had happened; that it was all just some crazy nightmare.

It was real though. As much as I hated to think it, all of this was real. I hoped someone, anyone, had survived it besides us. It didn’t seem likely though. I looked back at the school while we were moving along. It was completely engulfed in flames. I could see that the fire was spreading, too. It had a mind of its own, yet it wasn’t coming in our direction.

My eyes looked to Aidan. He wasn’t controlling it, he couldn’t be. If anything, the fire acknowledged him as its creator and therefore wasn’t going to go near him.

Then, everything went black.

**Author's Note:**

> Long chapter is long. You got to see the start of the apocalypse in this chapter, from Alissa's point of view anyway.
> 
> Stay tuned for the next chapter!


End file.
